You Get What You Give
by AdoreGube
Summary: Glee AU, Pll AU Spoby, Klaine: Kurt started his new senior year without his bigger sister, Spencer, by his side to protect him. Spencer started her first year at college. Everything has completly changed this past summer and she didn't like it, at all.
1. I Miss You

**A/N Hello my lovley readers. I've had this story in my head for a long time and I just need to get it out of my minds. It's Glee AU and PLL AU. A doesn't exist, but the girls do. Blaine and Kurt have never meet each other. Senior year for Kurt and Blaine is also a senior (Always have been). Spencer goes to college and yeah. Kurt and Spencer are sibilings. I hope you'll enjoy reading this and I would love to get reviews. KISSES!**

**Chapter 1  
**

Boys, time for breakfeast!" Carole called from the dining room and set the table. After a few seconds you could hear the rapid steps from the stairs. The woman smiled and laid up the bacon on the diner table. In came a tall and excited boy with old and used clothes from last year. He walked towards the woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek and slumped down on the chair.

"Good morning, Mom!" the hungry boy said and served himself some food. The mom smiled because of his enthusiasm and rubbed small circles on her son's back.

"Good morning, Finn!" The happy woman walked towards the coffee machine and grapped a cup. After minutes you could hear steps from the stairs agan, but this time a tall but perfectly dressed and almost angelic boy appeared in the doorway. He smiled at the woman.

"Good morning, Carole, and -" the angelic boy stared at Finn with disgust, "good morning the-boy-who-can't-eat-without-having-an-open-mouth" Finn looked up and shrugged. He didn't care, he was very hungry. The woman chuckled and greeted the well-dressed boy.

"Good morning Kurt, did you sleep well?" she put down the coffee cup and folded her arms to her chest. Kurt, the angelic boy smiled at Carole and nodded. He sat down, opposite the happy boy who ate fast and with no table manners. Kurt scrunched his face in disgust and pushed the plate away.

"I think I lost my appetite." Carole chuckled and sat down next to Finn with the cup in her hand.

"Why! The breakfeast is awesome," the sloppy boy said with food in his mouth and smiled. Kurt closed his eyes and groaned.

"Sweetie, please eat with your mouth closed so Kurt can eat a bit," Carole said with a smile on her face. Finn nodded and ate with a bit more manners. Kurt thanked the woman and started to eat.

"So, boys? Are you excited about the new year?" Carole asked and started to read the newspaper with the cup on the side of her. Finn nodded and got all excited about the question.

"Totally! Senior Year!" Finn smiled and put his hand in the air for waiting in a high five from Kurt. The not so very excited boy high-fived Finn and looked at Carole.

"_Really_ excited" Kurt said sarcastically and took a bite from the food.

"Kurt, it's Senior Year! This is going to be so awesome!" The excited boy ate his last bites from the plate. "_Oh yeah, so awesome"_ Kurt thought and drank his apple juice. Then he looked at the woman.

"By the way, Carole, where is Dad?" He asked and put his plate away. Carole drank her coffee and swallowed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. He's at work and he wanted me to tell you good luck and that he loves you." She smiled and drank more of her coffee and returned to her newspaper.

Kurt nodded with a smile. Finn stood up and thanked his mom for the breakfeast and left. The boy who was left thought about the crazy summer that just had gone by. His dad found Carole, the woman whose ex-husband had died in war and the only thing she had left was Finn. Her very annoying and childish son but who also was a very kind-hearted and happy boy. They had found each other in a grocery store and they hit off right away. If Kurt had to be 100 % honest, he hadn't like it at first, but he soon got used to it and he really liked Carole. When his mother had died, he didn't have the chance to have a mother figure in his life and he really appreciated it to experience it now. But his sister-. Kurt got stopped by his thought when his phone started to buzz in his pocket.

"I bet that's Spencer, you better answer that," Carole said with a smile and Kurt excused himself and walked away. He smiled when he saw the ID and clicked the green button.

"Hi Spence!" the boy said with a smile and walked up to his bedroom.

"Hello my _precious little _ brother, excited about the beginning of your _incredible_ senior year?" Kurt laughed a bit because of her ridiculous voice. He closed the door to his bedroom and slumped down on the bed.

"I'm really_ excited_ about this _faboulus_ senior year," the boy said with a english accent and tried to sound sarcastic. Spencer laughed.

"Stop it right there, Kurtie. Your senior year will be amazing!" the elder girl insisted.

"How can you be so sure, sis? I mean, the only thing I will have is my glee club friends and it doesn't sound so thrilling for me. I love them really much but imagine a senior year with Miss Berry who will take _all_ the solos and _all_ the attention." Spencer laughed and Kurt smiled. He loved talking with his bigger sister, she was the only one who really understood him and she was the only one he could trust and talk everything about.

"Oh, I think that sounds _extremely thrilling_ and _exciting_" The sister laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Shut up or I'll tell dad about what you and the girls did this summer in the house," he warned.

"No! You wouldn't..." she said, the horror apparent in her voice.

"Try me," the boy said, satisfied by his threat.

"Okay, easy now Kurt. I'll be nice" He just laughed.

_God, I miss her so much,_ the boy thought and suddenly he heard Carole call from downstairs.

"Kurt, you need to go now or you'll be late!'' The boy looked at his clock. Shit, 10 minutes.

"Was that Carole I heard?" Spencer asked with an annoyed tone. Kurt took his shoulder bag and keys.

"Yes, stop being a bitch, Spence. She's really nice okay?'' Spencer only muttered and Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored the reaction he had received.

"Look, I really need to go now or I'll be late. Call Dad, he misses you" He hurried down from the stairs.

''Yeah yeah, I will," the girl said, void of emotions.

"Promise me you'll do that?" Kurt pressed seriously and Finn stared at the boy and mouthed ''Hang up''. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket.

"Yes, I will call Dad. Now go or you'll be late on your first day as a senior" the sister said. Kurt smiled and hugged Carole bye.

"I miss you, sis," he said and waved Carole bye and got in Finn's car.

"I miss you too, little bro. Please enjoy your school day. Call me whenever you want to okay?"

"I will call you at lunch. Love you, Spence," he said and Finn drove away towards McKinley High.

"Love you too, Kurtie. Bye!" Spencer said.

"Bye!" Kurt hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He smiled a bit and felt the ache in his heart. God, I miss her so much, he thought and glanced out the window. I wish she could be here now.

-Spencer POV-

Spencer hung up her phone call and put it in the pocket. She let out a big sigh and slammed her forhead on the kitchen table. _Why me?_

"What's up, Spence?'' a brown haired, short girl said and looked at Spencer with concern.

"I just called Kurt," the worried girl muttered. The other girl sat down and drank from her water glass.

"OH. Kurtie, how is he on his first _glorious_ day of being a senior? Oh, I remember my first day -" Spencer looked up at Aria and smirked.

"When you dated_ the man of your dreams_ who was also your so called english teacher and -" Aria slapped lightly on Spencer's arm and snapped.

"Shut up, Spencer!" The girl sniggered and stood up and went to the fridge. "Well, how is he?" Aria turned around on the chair and faced Spencer. The girl who stood up, took out a water bottle and drank a bit of it. She shook her head while she drank it and answered.

"Not good, I think. He's scared of the first day and now that I'm not there so -" Aria nodded.

"I see." Spencer closed the fridge.

"If something happens to him this year again, I just -" Aria stood up and walked towards her best friend. She took Spencer in her tiny arms and hugged her tightly.

"Nothing will happen; Kurt has your dad, his friends and -" Before she could finish the sentence Spencer broke the hug and snapped.

"_Don't_ say the name -" Aria ignored her command.

"- Carole. It will go fine, I promise that." The irritated girl rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom. Aria sighed and followed behind.

"Spence! SPENCE!" She called and Spencer turned around.

"What! I don't want to hear her or that giant's name in this apartment. Can't stand them!" She snapped and walked into her room. Her bestfriend groaned and walked in.

"Oh my god. Spencer! You don't know that! Stop being such a -" Spencer finished her sentence.

"Ignorant bitch? Well, I don't like her or him. Okay? She tries to be so nice and it makes me sick to my stomach. 'Miss Perfect'," Spencer added air quotes at the same time, ''will never replace my mom, Aria, OKAY!" the angry girl shouted out and after she finished the sentence, she took a deep breath and Aria just shook her head.

"She will not do that to you or Kurt. She just wants to be your friend." Spencer spluttered and packed her backpack for the day.

"Friend? Yeah right and by the way, Kurt doesn't understand!" Spencer closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Can we drop this subject before I throw something, please?'' She looked at her bestfriend and she only nodded. There was an awkward silence in the room, Aria broke it and asked her friend.

"I will go and meet up Ezra now. Are you coming with me?" She asked politely but Spencer shook her head.

"No, going out for a walk before the class starts. See you there?" she smiled at Aria and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, see you." Aria walked away and she went out from the appartment.

Spencer sighed and sat down. She put hair behind her ears and picked up a photo from the drawer. The photo was of a woman with a wide and beautiful smile, brown crystal eyes and a beautiful long white dress. Her brown long hair was behind her ears and on her knee was a 13 year old girl with a red knee length dress, brown long hair and a smile wide as the woman. Spencer felt a tear fell down from her cheek.

"I miss you, mom. I wish you were here right now and you could see how much Kurt has grown and see him maybe get a boyfriend and be happy for once.'' The crying girl stopped and took a deep breath before she continued: ''Dad is still the same." She laughed and more tears fell down. "Nothing new, same old dad" Spencer chuckled a little bit and her smile fell of a thought. "Well, not exactly the same. He's married to this woman and honestly -" She closed her eyes and let the tears fell down. "She's not you and it sucks. I miss dad, I miss Kurt but it hurts to see him with her and not you." The girl brushed her tears away. "Of course dad should be happy and move on. But I can't move on, mom. I just can't."

Spencer lay down the picture back at its place and mouthed 'I love you' and walked out from her room. I need a smoke, she thought. The girl took all her stuff and went out from the appartment. Spencer looked around herself on the street so nobody could see her current actions and grabbed her cigarettes from the purse, almost desperately. She took out one and held it to her mouth; lit it and inhaled the smoke in her lungs. The girl blew smoke out and took a deep breath. Nobody knew about her smoking, not even Kurt and she knew that he would tell dad and he would get furious. Spencer feared to disappoint her dad, but she was the black sheep in the family, so why would someone care about her smoking. Suddenly her thoughts got interrupted by a male voice beside her.

"You shouldn't be doing that."

Spencer opened her eyes and looked at the boy next to her. She scanned him with her death glare. He looked like her age and he wore a pair of well used blue jeans which hung loosely on the boy's hips; a black sweater that fitted so well you could see the abs he had and a black leather jacket. Then she lifted her gaze to the face. She almost gasped because his eyes were ocean blue and they sparkled. His hair was short but not too short; it showed of his face pretty well and Spencer felt her legs turning into jelly but she wouldn't let him see that.

"Who are you? Dr Phil's son?''

The boy laughed and kept his gaze on her. Spencer gasped. _Oh my god, his smile is pure gold. I wonder how his lips would taste like. Wait! What did I just think?_ Spencer thought but kept going with her sentence. '' I'm a big girl who can take care of myself. I'm not going to let a completly handsome stranger tell me what to do." She took another inhale and blew it on him. He coughed and waved away the smoke with his hand. Spencer felt proud of her action

"Yes you are but it will ruin you" he smirked

"Oh really 'Dad'? How?" Spencer said irritated, took another deep inhalation and blew it out to the sky.

"You are a very beautiful girl and it will ruin that for you," the stranger said. Spencer looked at him and he smiled at her. A blush crept up to her and she smiled like a little girl but stayed cool.

"Beautiful, huh? Well thank you mister stranger but I will still keep smoking until I don't want to anymore." The girl pointed out and took her last inhalations, threw the used cigarette on the ground and stepped on it with her heal.

"Your loss, miss life-ruiner." The boy smirked and started to walk away from Spencer.

"Hey, wait!" she called after him and the stranger turned around. "Can I at least know your name, stranger?" Spencer asked, he smiled and called out his name.

"Toby- and yours, life-ruiner?"

"Spencer," she said and he smiled once again. _God, this Toby will ruin me with his smile._

"Well then, Spencer, I'll see you around, maybe!" Toby walked away and the curious girl spoke up once again.

"I don't hope so!" Spencer said and she could hear his laugh. _Who does he think he is? My dad or what?_ she thought and brought a gum to her mouth and chewed it to hide the smell of smoke. The girl stood there for a while and thought about this mystery boy. He didn't even know her, so what gave him the right to comment her smoking habit? Nobody ever did, well that's because nobody knew. Her thought suddenly stopped because she realised something. SHIT! Spencer looked at the clock and cursed. _Late on my first day, how terrific._

**A/N What did you guys think? Good or bad? Please let me know. My twitter is uniquedinosaur and my tumblr is .com. If you have any questions, talk to me there. Next update is maybe... next Thursday? But until then, LOVE YOU!****  
**


	2. Let It Go

**A/N - NEW CHAPTER, YAY! Ehm, I'm sorry I take so long to update but here it is. I've decieded that every Monday there will be a new update. So yeah, it's Monday now and here's the update. I hope you like it!****  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

Kurt's first day as a senior had gone well so far; no slushies, nobody had pushed him into a locker and no names. Maybe this year was going to be different?

The boy was walking in the hallway with his thoughts going around; three more classes and the day will be done. Kurt felt free for the first time in the school; he can walk in the hallways without bad names thrown at him and horrible face slushies. Kurt actually smiled for the first time in the school, call that progress.

The happy boy stopped by his locker and put in his books. Calculus class was next and Kurt was actually looking forward to it. He closed the locker and fixed his shoulder bag and let his gaze fall on the end of the corridor and that was when he saw him; the new boy walking with his shoulder bag clutched in his hand and Kurt noticed the boy's nervousness. But Kurt couldn't help to drop his mouth because the nervous boy was gorgeous.

Dark brown-haired all covered up in gel (which was too much but in some weird way, it suited the boy), you could see some curls sticking out but just a little bit; red tight skinny jeans which he had turned up so could see his ankles. Those jeans showed off ever single little detail of the boy that made Kurt's heart beat incredibly fast. To the jeans he had a red fitted t-shirt and a black cardigan, then Kurt noticed the black bowtie which made the boy look extremly adorable but in the same time hot. A brown shoulder bag and black shoes. He looked shorter than Kurt but he couldn't tell. Wow, was the only thing Kurt thought.

The boy looked incredibly lost and Kurt got the idea to welcome him to the school and maybe help him around. He was about to reach the lost boy but a bunch of jocks came first.

''Welcome to Mckinley High, fag!'' Three slushies hit the new kid's face and it made him stumble to the floor by suprise. The jocks walked away and they didn't notice Kurt who gasped and ran to the new boy. He kneeled down to him.

''Oh my God! Are you okay?'' Kurt asked and then he saw the gold hazel eyes and meet his blue stiring eyes. The taller boy drowned in them, but then he saw the tears and hurt in them.

''Why did they do that?" The shorther boy asked and you could hear his crack in the tone which shattered Kurt's heart into pieces.

"I don't know" Kurt only shook his head and helped the boy up. He took the upset boy's hand. "Let me help you?" the other boy only shook his head and ran away.

Kurt followed the boy with his gaze. Should I run after? But Kurt's thougt got interrupted by the school bell and he sighed and walked away to his class. The only thing Kurt thought about all Calculus class was wondering if the new kid was okay, because he knew how much it hurts. God, I hate Mckinley.

Spencer's Pov.

The hurried girl hurried into class and opened the door. Mrs. Smith stopped herself and looked at Spencer, very annoyed.

''Miss. Hummel, I'm glad you could join us today. Please take a seat,'' the teacher said with an ironic in her tone and kept going with her announcement about their new assignment.

Spencer rolled her eyes and looked around to search for a seat. Every seat was taken except one. The girl walked towards it and then she gasped. Mrs. Smith stopped and everyone got their eyes on Spencer but she didn't notice because the only thing she could see was the person next to her seat.

''YOU!'' she snapped and pointed at the person who only smiled.

''Hello Spencer'' Toby whispered and smirked. Mrs. Smith lost her temper and shouted at Spencer.

''SPENCER HUMMEL, STOP INTERRUPTING MY CLASS AND TAKE A SEAT!'' The girl snapped out from her minds and looked at her teacher. She wanted to comment her teacher but knew that she would get in trouble so Spencer only took her seat and looked at Mrs. Smith with irritated gaze.

''Happy?'' she asked and the teacher nodded and kept going. Spencer rolled her eyes and looked at Toby.

''What are you doing here?'' She whispered.

''Trying to pay attention of the new assignment'' Toby smiled in the same time he wrote down the words Mrs. Smith had on the whiteboard. She stared at the boy for a while. Wow, he is really attractive and his smile is just-.

''Miss Hummel, is Mr. Cavavanugh more intresting than my class?'' The teacher smirked and the whole room got filled with snickers and Toby only smiled. Spencer snapped up and blushed. ''Busted''

''Uhm, no but -'' She stuttered out, didn't came up with any good excuse. Damnit, why was he so hot?

''Spencer, I'm waiting for an answer.'' Mrs. Smith crossed her arms to her chest and waited. Spencer bit her lip and tried to came up with something. In the minute she was about to speak.

''Mrs. Smith, with all due respect, Spencer only copied my notes because she was late,'' Toby said with a smile on his face. The accused girl looked at the charming boy and smiled. Spencer nodded to the teacher and pointed to her notes.

''I was just on my way to write but you interrupted.'' Toby laughed and shook his head. Spencer smiled victoriously. Mrs. Smith unfolded her arms and nodded.

''Okay -'' and the teacher continued with her class.

Spencer looked at Toby and smiled. He smiled back and the class continued with Spencer focusing on the class and not on the very attractive guy.

The bell rang out the class and the first one out was Spencer. It was embarrassing getting caught of staring at someone because he was ridicuosly hot. She reached her locker and locked it up rapidly with her key. But the minute she was on her way to lock it again, a laugh came beside here. Fuck.

''Okay, can I just say that I appreciate that you think I'm hot but seriously, staring? Isn't that a bit too much Miss. Hummel?'' Spencer looked at the boy who leaned on the locker with arms folded to his chest.

''I didn't stare!'' Lie.

''Oh no no no, you only stared at my notes'' The boy said sarcastliy.

''Yes!'' Lie.

The boy laughed once again.

''You're such a liar -'' before he could continue with his sentence, a blonde-haired and elegant dressed girl came up to Spencer.

''Hi Spence, I've heard rumors you checked someone out like a lion'' Then the girl turned to Toby who still leaned on the lockers. ''And you are?''

Toby stood up and reached out the hand. Spencer rolled her eyes. Such a gentleman.

''Toby Cavanaugh, new student'' Hanna looked at him suspicouly and took his hand.

''Hanna Marin, Spencer's friend.'' She pointed at her friend. They let go off their handshake.

''Do you guys know each other?'' Hanna gestured between them and smiled. Spencer knew exactly where this was going and she didn't like it.

''No'' Spencer said.

''Yes'' Toby said with a smile.

''Uhm, Spencer''' Hanna felt confuesed. Spencer sighed and closed her locker.

''Okay, maybe''

''Maybe? You didn't say that when you checked me out like a lion.'' The boy smirked and the irritated girl groaned.

''I didn't check you out like a lion!''

''Well, it looked like you wanted to eat me. So yes a lion.'' Hanna laughed and just listened to the conversation. Spencer eyes widened.

''I didn't want to eat you! Oh my god, what's wrong with you?'' Two other girl came in to the conversation behind Hanna.

''What's wrong with who?'' Spencer groaned even more. Fuck.

''Apparantly this guy-'' Hanna pointed at Toby. ''got checked out by Spencer during class like a lion.'' Toby laughed.

''Hanna!'' Spencer hit the blonde girl.

''Spencer!'' The two girls smiled, excited.

''I think I'm going to let you girls talk by yourself. Goodbye.'' The boy started to walk and then he turned around. ''See you later Spencer'' He winked and turned around again to walk towards the opening.

The three girls squilled like teenage girls and stared at Spencer.

''Can you please stop looking at me like that? I feel like you want to eat me up.'' The girl started to walk and the three excited girls right behind her.

''Then you and Toby have something incommon'' Hanna laughed and Spencer turned around to hit her again. Hanna flinched and stroke where her friend had hit.

''Can you please stop hitting me?''

''Can you please stop talking about Toby?'' The girls chuckled and Spencer rolled her eyes. Why am I friends with them again?

''Spence! He's like super hot and I'm a lesbian'' Emily said.

''He's not that hot -''

''Excuse me, but you could definetly see abs and you don't think he's not that hot?'' Aria said and smiled like an idiot. Spencer sighed and walked faster.

''Spencer, come on -'' the blonde-haired girl said but you interrupted.

''Can you guys please just stop talking for a minute?'' Spencer turned around and looked at all her friends.

''But Spence, you need this!'' Aria stepped forward.

''Why exactly?'' Spencer said and got more and more irritated.

''Because, you miss your family'' The irritated girl rolled her eyes ''And don't even say something else because you do and you need a rebound after Wren.''

Spencer eyes widened. Wren. The boy who broke her heart into pieces. They were togheter for 3 years but he cheated on her with her classmate Alicia and said that he never loved her. She thought they were meant to be but he only took her heart out and stomped on it like it didn't mean anything. They broke up 6 months ago and since then she hadn't been with another guy. Why would she? Every guy wanted to break her heart.

''I don't need a guy to make me feel happy and if you excuse me I need to get to class.'' The girl turned around to walk and she felt the tears building up in her eyes.

''But Spence!'' She didn't listen to her friends, she only walked faster and picked up her phone. I need to call Kurt.

Kurt's POV

No slushies, mean words or lockerslams. Wow, is this some kind of joke or what?

Kurt walked down the hallway and towards the lunch hall. Only Glee club left and then his day is over and the first school has been good actually. But he couldn't get out the boy with those beautiful but so vurneble hazel eyes. His thoughts got stopped by his phone buzzing in the pocket. He picked it up and saw the name of his sister on it. Kurt smiled and pushed on the green button and answered.

''Hi my lovely -'' Before he could finish he heard a girl sniffed in the phone. He stopped in the hallway.

''Spence?'' Then he heard the cries that made his heart shatter. ''Wait, I'm just going to get a private place.'' He walked towards the bathroom and walked into a stall. He sat down on the toilet and started to talk.

''Now, what's wrong sis?'' The girl started to cry even more. ''Ssh, it's okay. I'm here, please tell me what's wrong?''

Spencer cried a little bit more but then it stopped and she started to talk.

''Wren,'' was the only word she could get out. Kurt felt furious, he knew exactly who that scumbag was and Kurt has never been aggresive but if he see him again, he will do something to him.

''What? Did you see him? Has he done something? Should I kick his ass, because I can do that if that's the case. I swear of god, if he has done something-'' The little brother got interrupted by his older sister.

''Kurt, calm down. It's just, I got reminded of him today and every time I think of him. I just feel so-'' Spencer stopped and Kurt bit his lip. Why did he hurt her? Spencer loved Wren so much but he just took a knife and stabbed right in the heart. Spencer kept going with her sentence.

''Stupid! I loved him for three years and I don't know.'' The little brother nodded and all he wanted was to hug his older sister.

''Why did you get reminded of him?'' Kurt asked.

''Because there was this guy who I thought honestly was attractive and the girls attacked me with that I need someone because I miss you and because I need a rebound after Wren.''

''One, do you like this guy? Two, always the girls. Three, I miss you too and four I have to agree on that.''

''I like him? No! I don't.'' Kurt rolled his yes, he could feel that his older sister lied. ''or I don't know and I don't need a rebound!''

''Sweetie, you just cried about Wren, so I think you need one.'' Kurt smiled, he was very much alike her sister.

''Don't remind me but you know me Kurt, I'm not some kind of whore who has sex with somebody and then just leave it.''

''I know Spencer but maybe you just don't have to have sex with him? Maybe go on a date and get to know this guy?'' It was silent on the other line.

''I don't know''

''Well, at least think about it because you said that you thought he was attractive so then he must be really hot.'' Spencer laughed a little bit and Kurt laughed with her.

''Yeah, he is. I stared at him during class and my teacher saw it.''

''You did what! Oh my god, I can't believe it. Spencer Hummel didn't pay attention to class.''

''Shut up!'' Spencer laughed and the little brother smiled. He didn't want to hear her cry, worst sound ever. The bell rang out lunch and Kurt hurried out from the bathroom.

''I need to go Spencer or I will be late for class.'' He walked to his locker and opened it.

''Okay, I'll call you later when I get home and Kurt?''

''Yes?'' Kurt took his books and walked to his classroom.

''Thanks''

''For what?'' He stopped outside his classroom.

''For cheering me up. I miss you.'' Kurt smiled and looked in the classroom to check if a teacher was in there.

''No problem sis and I miss you too.'' The teacher walked into the classroom.

''I need to go now, I love you Spencer.'' He walked in the classroom and sat down in a empty table.

''I love you too Kurtie, go now and pay attention to class.'' Kurt laughed and the teacher coughed and stared at Kurt.

''Yes, I will. Bye.'' He hang up the phone, put it in his bag and looked at the teacher.

''Happy?''

**A/N - So, what did you think? Do you have anything you want, REVIEW? PLEASE? I would really appreciate that.** **BYE I LOVE YOU**

**Twitter: uniquedinosaur**

Tumblr: tunesofgravity  



	3. Tons Of Issues Tons

**A/N - I'm so incredible sorry! SERIOUSLY. I have actually no excuse but I will try to get chapter 4 faster. I WILL TRY MY BEST!**

**Love you all and enjoy this one (not proud of it but yeye)**

Chapter 4

Kurt walked down the school's hallway with a smile on his face because it was the first time he has actually felt safe in McKinley High School and it was almost too good to be true. Was this going to be his year after all?

He walked towards his locker to take his things and walk to the choir room. Meet all his friends and just have fun.

"Wonder if the glee club had got any facial slushies or if they got lucky like me?" the boy thought and opened his locker. After getting his things, he closed the locker and started walking to choir room. But suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, heavy and rapid footsteps. Like if they were chasing and that were then he knew what was happening.

Kurt walked faster and almost ran to the classroom but he got stopped right in a crossroad. Jocks around him and holding a slushies in their hands. Opposite him walked Azimo and Karofsky towards him and Kurt knew that this was going to end bad but he kept his fear inside him. He started walking but got pushed by Nethenderthal number one and Kurt stumbled almost to the ground.

"Look who we got here, if it isn't fairy Hummel?" Azimo smirked and tried to scare Kurt but honestly, those words didn't frighten or hurt him. All the jocks laughed with the leaders but Kurt just stood there and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, after three years, you still can't come up with a better name. Try the dictionary next time before you attack me."

The jocks eyes widened, they weren't prepared for that defense from Kurt and that pissed them off. Especially Karofsky.

"Shut up, fag!" the leader shouted.

"You know what?" Kurt looked at Karofsky with so much hate and anger. "No, I'm not shutting up. You can't hurt me anymore with your words or slushies or locker slams because I'm strong and I'm proud of who I am and you –" Kurt looked around him and pointed out his words to the whole team. "- can't take that away from me. So slushie me right now if you want too, but I'm going to walk away with pride and with my head held high because that's who I am."

All the jocks were silent and their eyes widened. They were in shock of what Kurt just said and Kurt also. But he still felt pretty proud of himself because Kurt one year ago would never said that, he would hide as much as possible from his enemies and hide who he was. Kurt didn't want to be that person anymore, he wanted to be the sassy and fabulous Kurt and like his father and sister use to say, "You don't push around with the Hummels".

Karofsky growled and Kurt saw the anger building up in the jock.

"Come on then. What are you waiting for?" the lonely boy shouted and tried to sound not scared but honestly, Kurt was terrified of what the jocks would do. He knew that they would slushie him but what if his words would trigger them to beat him up? Crap, he was so dead. But at least he would have his dignity and pride left.

Suddenly he felt a wet and icy liquid on his body and it was extremely cold. It stung in his eyes and he closed them tightly. The jocks pushed him to the ground and Kurt tensed his whole body and waited for the pain but suddenly a voice came out from the end of the corridor.

"Hey! Let him go," a familiar voice rang out and Kurt heard the fast steps coming towards him.

"This is not over, you disgusting fag!" Karofsky hissed in Kurt's ear and hurried away with his stupid jocks, Kurt shuddered and felt absolutely terrified.

Kurt opened his eyes carefully and saw someone kneeling down next to him.

"Oh my God, Kurt! What happened?" It was Kurt's friend Puck. He helped him up to his feet

"What does it looks like, Puckerman?" Kurt snapped but regretted it immediately.

"Hey, sorry bro. Let's get Mercedes and she can help you with this. Okay?" Puck said with concern and looked at Kurt. The shorter boy nodded and they walked to the choir room.

"Mercedes!" Puck shouted out and the dark-skinned girl snapped up her head to Puck and gasped when she saw what he had around his arm. She ran towards them.

"Oh my god, Kurt," Mercedes said and took Kurt in her arms.

"Can you please help me clean up?" the boy asked and stirred with his eyes but Kurt couldn't see anything.

"Of course," She said and told Puck that they were going to be gone for a while. Mercedes helped her friend to the girl's room and cleaned the slushie off him.

Kurt sat down on a chair that as there in the bathroom for these occasions and forced himself not to cry. Mercedes grabbed a towel and started to clean off the slushie in his face.

"Kurt, you know that I have to clean your hair right?" she said and bit her lip. Mercedes knew how much Kurt hated unstyled hair on the school grounds and he also hated when people cleaned his hair.

Kurt sighed in defeat. The white boy nodded and brought up his shoulder bag.

"Here is my shampoo and conditioner." Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"You have it in your bag all the time?" she asked and Kurt stared at her.

"Of course because I'm always prepared for anything. What would I do if someone threw and egg at me and I had no conditioner or shampoo? One word Cedes, disaster!" Kurt said dramatically and Mercedes shook her head and chuckled.

Kurt smiled, he loved his best friend. She had always accepted him (okay, maybe not freshman year when she was in love with him but let's ignore that).

Glee club was his only friends that loved him and accepted him no matter what. What would he do without them? Of course he hated them sometimes (often) but still they stick together and helped each other out in every way. They were family.

"Okay white boy, put your head back so I can fix this mess." Kurt chuckled and put his head back on the basin and let his best friend do her magic.

They were silent for a while during the cleaning but Kurt could feel that Mercedes wanted to say something. It was almost awkward. The boy sighed and broke the silence.

"Cedes?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you want to ask me something, spit it out," Kurt said with eyes closed and Mercedes washed off the last conditioner from his hair. The girl remained silent.

"'Cedes," Kurt prompted and Mercedes sighed, lowering her hands in defeat.

"How are you, Kurt?" The boy felt confused.

"I'm good?"

"No, I mean –" she turned the water off and gave him a towel. "Are you feeling good as in—good good?"

Kurt rubbed his hair with the towel and then looked at his best friend. What did she mean?

"What do you mean, 'Cedes?" the girl sighed once more and rubbed her forehead before explaining.

"You know, with your family and bullying issues at the same time. Doesn't it kill you inside?" Kurt tilted his head in confusion but then he understood.

"As I said, I'm good," Kurt smiled.

"Are you really? You know you can talk to me right?" His best friend said. Kurt only smiled once more.

"Yes, I'm good. Could you please go and get me some clothes in my locker? I don't want to walk out like a wet puppy." The boy gestured to his outfit and Mercedes smiled. She nodded and walked out from the bathroom.

Kurt sighed and walked into a stall. He brought up his knees to his chest and let out a deep sigh. He just lied, he wasn't good. Quite the opposite, he was devastated and felt defeated. Big sister was in Westerville, two hours from him and his dad and she were in a fight. Both stubborn and it was impossible to fix it. With all that Kurt knew that Karofsky is going to make his last year on Mckinley a living hell and all Kurt could wonder was how he would survive this year without break down. But he was going to try but it was going to be tough. If he only could get an escape from all this drama with glee club, family and bullying but would he find one?

Kurt sighed and pushed his thoughts away when Mercedes came in the bathroom.

"Here you go, I took the first I saw." She threw the clothes in the stall and Kurt picked it up. He got dressed and walked out with black tight jeans, a black and dark green striped sweater that covered his collar bones and on his head a white hat that covered the messy hair.

"Okay?" Kurt asked Mercedes. She smiled and put her both thumbs up.

"Perfect, now let's go before we miss the whole first Glee class."

Kurt grabbed his shoulder bag and nodded. They linked their arms and walked out from the bathroom. Kurt tried to smile but the only thing he could think about was how bad this year would be.

Spencer's POV

The day had gone slow for Spencer, all these rumours about her liking a stranger called Toby. Wow, people needed to start a new hobby instead of following her life. But Spencer didn't want to think about that anymore, she wanted to have a nice and quiet night for herself in her and her friend's apartment and take it easy.

She slumped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. She took in the quiet atmosphere and felt extremely relaxed. But that was just on its way to be ruined. In rushed came Hanna in the apartment and Spencer sighed. "That was that," she muttered and turned off the TV. Hanna threw herself on the sofa and her face in her hands.

"My life is ruined," the girl declared and Spencer rolled her eyes. Hanna had that thing to be dramatic to everything.

"What happened?" the brown haired girl asked her friend.

"Caleb thinks I'm cheating on him," Hanna muttered in the sofa. Spencer's eyes widened.

"WHAT! Are you?" Hanna snapped up her head.

"What? No? I would never cheat on him!" Spencer eyed her friend. Hanna gasped.

"Spence! You know me, I would never cheat!"

"But why does he think that then?" Hanna sat up and bit her lip.

"Hanna," Spencer prompted.

Before Hanna could answer, Aria and Emily came in to the apartment and looked exhausted.

"Hi, what's going on?" Aria asked and hanged up her jacket.

"Hanna is cheating on Caleb," Spencer smirked.

"Hanna!" The two girls shouted.

"Spencer!" the blonde haired girl threw a pillow at Spencer but the smirk didn't fade away.

"Hanna, is this true?" Emily asked and took a seat besides the chestnut haired girl.

"No, I would never do that."

"Yeah, but Caleb thinks so," Spencer whispered in Emily's ear.

"Shut up Spencer, this is serious!" Hanna shouted and threw another pillow at her.

"Stop throwing pillows at me!" Spencer threw back a pillow.

"No, you deserve it!" Hanna threw it back again but Aria caught it before it hit someone.

"Hey! Guys, calm down!" Aria shouted and put the pillow down on the sofa and took a seat between Hanna and Spencer.

"Hanna, why would Caleb think you're cheating on him?" Emily asked.

"Because apparently -" Hanna used air quotes. " -I don't want to spend quality time with him and I'm always gone."

"Gone? Could you be more specific?" Spencer asked and Hanna gave her a death glare.

"Spencer, quiet," Aria said to her best friend and she only rolled her eyes. The small girl looked at Hanna again and continued. "Are you always gone?"

"I'm busy okay?"

"Busy with what?" Emily asked.

"Stuff."

"What stuff?" Aria prodded.

"Just stuff!"

"Oh and that doesn't sound suspicious at all," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Fuck you, Spence!" Hanna snapped and crossed her arms to her cheast. Emily and Aria looked at Spencer with judging eyes.

"What? I was just saying," the both girls ignored her and kept going with Hanna.

"You need to tell us if you want our help," Aria told the blonde girl and looked at her in concern. Spencer rolled her eyes and walked to kitchen (which was in the same room). She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. The girls ignored her and waited for an answer.

"Promise me you won't tell Caleb," Hanna turned to Spencer, "all of you.''

"Yeah, sure," she said but that wasn't good enough for Hanna.

"Spence—"

"I promise, okay?"

There was a silence and Hanna sighed.

"I'm planning something for Caleb."

"Okay and that is what?" Aria asked.

"A suprise birthday party."

"That's why Caleb is cheating on you because you are planning a surprise birthday part? Wow Hanna, disaster," Spencer chuckled.

"I need to agree Spencer on this one because I don't see the problem," Emily said and looked completely confused.

"I'm planning this really big party for him because he's turning 20 and it's a big thing."

The girls still didn't get it.

"And I don't want him to know because it's a surprise."

"Yeah, we got that." Spencer said sipped her water. Hanna rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

"It takes a lot of time and effort. He almost found my plans in my drawer, my phone is filled with texts about this party and you know it's hard for me to keep a secret. So I come up with excuses that I can't hang out with him and he's starting to get suspicious."

"How long have you ignored him?" Emily asked.

"One week," Hanna said and bit her lip.

"I can see now why he thinks you're cheating on him," Spencer said and walked to the couch to take seat next to Emily and Aria again.

"What should I do? I can't tell him!"

"When is the party?" Aria asked.

"Next weekend. What if he breaks up with me?" Hanna felt defeated and her face fell on her hands. It was a long silence, the girls didn't know what to do and Spencer honestly hated to see her best friend upset.

"I've got an idea," Aria spoke and stood up. Spencer knew where this was going and she didn't like it.

"What if me, Spence and Em can plan the last things of the party and you can hang out with Caleb?"

Spencer shook her head, this was not good.

"But what if he asks me about it?"

"Then you just tell him about that the new move was a lot to take and now you have time for him," Emily shrugged and rose from her sofa. Was it just Spencer who thought it was a bad idea?

"It's perfect, just tell us the last things we need to do and it's all set." Spencer rolled her eyes, she was not doing this.

"The only thing I need is someone to design the room I hired, party drinks, food and an invitation list," Hanna told them.

"We can do that! I can invite people, Em can get food and stuff and—" Aria looked at the chesnut haired girl. "Spencer can design the room."

"Wowowow, wait a second. Me?" Spencer spoke up, bad idea.

"Yeah, you can do that right?" Aria hissed and stared at her best friend. Spencer looked at the girls who stood up and then at Hanna. She wanted her best friend to be happy and if this was going to be it then okay.

"Fine, I'll do it," she relented in a mutter. The girls squealed in excitement.

"Oh my god, thank you girls. You have no idea how much this means to me!" Hanna rose up from the sofa and took the girls in her arms except Spencer.

"Thank you so much." Hanna turned around and opened her arms for Spencer. The girl faked a smile and sat up from the sofa. She hugged her friend and mouthed to the girls behind.

"I'm going to kill you." The girls smiled and Hanna broke the hug.

"This is going to be so perfect. Wait here and I just get my planning stuff." Hanna ran to her bedroom and Spencer eyed her friends.

"You two are so dead."

"But look how happy she is," Aria said and pointed at the smiling girl who walked out from her bedroom. Spencer sighed and nodded. Maybe this was a good idea?

Suddenly a phone started to call from the kitchen table. Spencer walked towards it and saw the ID on the screen.

"It's Kurt."

Kurt's POV

Kurt came home and felt exhausted. A lot of drama in the glee club had happened and that made his head ache.

"Dad, are you home?" Kurt called out and walked into the living room where he assumed his father where.

"Yep, in here kiddo!"

When the exhausted boy walked into the living room he saw his dad sit in the usual place and looking at sports. Normal. Kurt smiled and sat down on the sofa.

"Long day?" the dad asked and tuned down the volume on the TV a little.

"Yes, a very long." Kurt threw his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He was extremely tired.

"Nobody hurt you right?" Burt asked and Kurt noticed the worry in his tone.

"Nobody hurt me dad," Kurt lied easily and looked at his father.

"I'm just asking." Burt held up his hands and smiled a little bit. Kurt smiled also, this was what he wanted to see, not a worried dad. Kurt wanted to see his dad happy and relaxed. After his heart attack, the boy didn't want to risk any other ones so he kept the incident quiet. Kurt could take care of himself.

They sat there for a while in peace and quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable quiet situation, it was a nice one.

"Have you heard anything from Spencer?" Burt asked eventually and Kurt looked up. He saw the upset look in his father's eyes because his sister and dad haven't talked in a month and Kurt started to get a bit worried. Yes, they both were very stubborn but they usually got along after a week but now it's different. Spencer was far away and angry and refused to talk with dad. Just because of one night. Why couldn't they just get along? Mum would hate this.

"Yes, she called me today at lunch."

"And how is she?" Burt asked carefully and Kurt sighed.

Why don't you call her and ask her yourself? Kurt thought.

"She's fine." Kurt didn't want to tell the incident about Spencer crying and talking about boys. Dad wouldn't like that after Wren because now he didn't trust anyone.

"Good, that's good." His father nodded and tuned up the TV. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?" Burt didn't look at Kurt.

"Why don't you call her and sort this out?" the boy said with emotion in his voice, he really wanted his family to be friends again. Burt looked up and turned off the TV. He glanced at his son and sighed.

"It's complicated." Kurt shook his head. Unbelievable.

"Complicated? Dad, just call her. Please."

"I can't, she doesn't accept Carole and when she come to terms to do that. We talk but only then. Kurt, I can't always forgive her. What she said on our wedding, it was too much."

"But dad, I miss her." Kurt felt tears building up in his eyes.

"I know you do kid, I do that too but when she's ready to apologise to Carole and me I'll talk to her but it will take time, you know that."

"I know." Kurt said, almost defeated. "God, why do Hummels have to be so freaking stubborn?"

Burt chuckled and smiled weakly.

"Because we are Hummels, stubborn bastards." Kurt smiled and looked at his father. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Call me up when it's time for dinner okay?" Kurt started walking to his room down in the basement.

"Of course—and Kurt?"

The boy turned around and faced his father.

"I love you and Spencer very much okay? I will never stop loving you two." Kurt gave a weak smile.

"I love you too and Spencer also." Burt nodded and Kurt walked down to his room. He took his phone and decided that he should call Spencer. Two rings and then she answered.

"Hi, Kurt," she greeted him.

"Hi Spence, what are you doing?" He lay down on his bed.

"I'm just planning with the girls and by the way they want to say hi." It was quiet for a second. "HI KURTIE, WE MISS YOU!'' the three girls shouted and Kurt laughed. Crazy girls.

"I miss you too!" Kurt shouted back and smiled.

"So what are you doing, my little brother?"

"Well, I just had chat with our dad." Kurt bit his lip, he knew how she would react.

"Oh, and what did you talk about?"

"Uhm, you." Kurt could fell the eye-roll from his sister.

"Oh yeah, of course. How horrible and how awful I am right?'"

"No, you're not. I just want you two to be friends again that's all."

"Kurt, please can we change the subject? I don't want to talk about him." Kurt sighed, why so stubborn?

"Yeah, yeah of course. So what are you planning?"

"Hanna's boyfriend Caleb's surprise party. Oh by the way, do you want to come? It's the next weekend."

"Yeah, I can do that. It would be fun to see you girls again."

"Cool and bring someone. Speaking of that, did you meet any new cute guys today?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Actually I did but I didn't have time to talk to him. He got slushied and he ran away."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But talk to him this week, maybe he's boyfriend material." Kurt could hear the whistles and oohs from the girls.

"Stop it, I'm not going to hit on him. Just talk to him and show him around but not hit on him."

"As you say, lover-boy." the girls laughed in the background.

"Is the boy you like coming to the party?" Kurt smirked.

"No and I don't like him!" The boy heard his sister's friends in the background.

"Yes, she does."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do," Kurt retorted.

"Shut up, I don't okay?"

"And I'm inviting him for the party," Aria shouted and Kurt laughed.

"If you do that Aria, I'll burn your Dolce & Gabbana dress and I'm not afraid.''

"Spencer, a Dolce & Gabbana dress is extremely innocent and not worth burning," Kurt said and smiled.

"I know but I'm just scaring her."

"I heard that!" Aria shouted.

"Kurt, dinner is ready!" Burt shouted from upstairs and the boy stood up.

"I need to go now Spence, but see you tomorrow?"

"Yes we will. See you and I love you Kurtie."

"I love you too Spence, bye." Kurt hung up the phone and hurried upstairs.

"What are we going to eat?" the boy asked while he walked into the kitchen.

"Lasagne," Carole said and put it on the kitchen table. Kurt could see how his step brother drooled and it looked disgusting.

"Nice and dad?"

"Vegetarian lasagne." She rubbed her husband's back in small circles and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt smiled and sat down on the chair besides his step brother.

"Can we please eat now mom? I'm hungry," Finn begged.

"Yes of course." Carole sat down and Finn started to dig in. Kurt smiled, if only his sister was here, everything would be perfect and fine.

A/N - So that was that. What did you think? (I love reviews)

Next chapter will be more klaine hopefully and spoby. Hehe. YEAH. Bye.


End file.
